You Make Me Feel
by Nyai-Neko
Summary: When Naruto starts getting really close to Kiba, guess who realizes his true feelings, and starts to get jealous? [One-sided KibaNaru, SasuNaru slash]
1. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... sigh. One day...

Warnings: This is my first (official) fanfic of Naruto, so it probably sucks. Warning #2, it IS slashy... I's naughty. Heheeee.

_You make me feel..._

Chapter One: Confusion.

'That dobe... What's he been up to? He doesn't even spare an insult any more... Not even a quick spar. Barely even a glance!' Sasuke threw his arms up into the air exasperatedly, without realizing it. 'He's always looking for something else, and runs off to it before I can reach him and give him a temptation of an insult to lead to a fight. I'm going to get weak if he keeps brushing me off like this.'

Sasuke sighed, stopping in his trail. 'It's not my business; it's not my business... Is it?' He subconsciously waved away his nosy thoughts, but a small ache settled in his chest already, like a stone stuck into dried mud.

He couldn't brush off now how being ignored by Naruto made him feel lately. He became angry for no reason at all, started eating less, and slept more. Sasuke tried assuring himself it was because his lack of fighting recently that his behavior became this way. Was it really, though?

To his "luck," as he was walking along the path to his home he saw Naruto waiting outside his favorite Ichiraku Ramen stand. He had that impatient look he always had nowadays, as though waiting for something, looking around constantly. Sasuke knew he had to be waiting for the something that made him unconsciously avoid him nowadays; that was the look he had when waiting for it.

The ebony-haired boy cringed in curiosity as he felt the need to find what had become more important than him to the blonde. He moved to the side of the path, into some shadows under an extending roof of a closed down shop, as not to be noticed watching the boy. He didn't know why he was compelled to watch him, but couldn't help it, and would feel awkward if he passed by anyways.

Naruto kept looking around, until something stopped those wild blue eyes, and a wide grin crossed his face.

Sasuke blinked, squinting to see what it was Naruto was so happy to see. 'What's there?'

"Kiba!" Naruto answered unknowingly to Sasuke's thoughts, and Sasuke felt his heart stop, and his dark eyes widened.

'What? Kiba..?' Sasuke just realized he hadn't considered the fact it may be person who had become more significant to the hyperactive, whiskered blonde. And somehow, sadness started flowing into his mind, starting to drown out his ability to think. 'No, no... Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions,' he eased himself, but doubt was settling in his mind as well.

Kiba now entered his view as he approached Naruto, waving cheerfully with his white and brown dog, Akamaru, lying lazily on top of his brown mess of hair. Naruto ran up to him, and Sasuke was shocked to see him hug the canine-ish boy.

Even more so when Kiba hugged back.

'What..? What's... What's going on?' Sasuke felt a sharp, mental pain in his heart. Was it the fact this boy _could_ very well be the reason that Naruto no longer... well, _barely_, acknowledged him now?

"What took you so long, Kiba?" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms in false anger. Kiba chuckled and scratched the back of his head. More like Akamaru's back.

"Gomen ne, Naruto-chan"—'Naruto-chan!'—"Mom made me do the dishes at the last minute. Right as I was about to leave! Man, I don't get her." Kiba shrugged, and Naruto fumed at being called with the suffix of '-chan.' Kiba stuck out his tongue, and Naruto hit the facially-red-marked boy's shoulder in a friendly manner.

Sasuke's ears rang and he could no longer understand what they were saying to each other. He felt dizzy, sick... 'What's happening..?' He tried convincing himself that the heat induced this illness he started feeling, pushing dark hair from his eyes, clutching his stomach with one arm. 'What's gotten into me?' Sasuke let out a faked, humorous snort. 'I'm being stupid. It's just the weather.'

Sasuke felt his body ease a bit more, but when he looked back up, the two were gone from sight. He stared dumbfounded where they were just standing, then numerous ways, as though expecting to see them. 'Where did they...' No longer in control of his feet, he ran to where they just stood moments ago.

He froze his thoughts and body, and then sighed. 'What am I getting worked up over!' Sasuke thought in frustration, balling his hands into fists in his hair, messing it up quite a bit. 'It doesn't... It doesn't matter to me... Who's closer to Naruto... Right? Right..?'

"Hey, what's got you in such a frenzy, kid?" an elder voice said to him. He looked into the ramen stand reluctantly. The owner, a tall aging man with spiky, messy white hair, was looking at him with a curious look.

Sasuke stayed silent, and embarrassedly loosened his fingers and slid them from his hair, and put his arms back at his side, realizing how stupid he must look. "I feel... kind of sick, that's all," he muttered. Well, he did, so he didn't have to lie to the kind old man. The man smiled kindly.

"Come have some ramen, on the house. I know how you must feel, kid." Sasuke stared for a moment, and took a deep, soothing breath, closing his eyes. 'Do you really? Can you help me, then?' His feet slowly, almost unwillingly, let him sit at the stand, arms resting on the bar, head resting on them.

"I guess... it couldn't hurt me any more than I do now to eat something..."

Omg, I suck! Hopefully by the next chapter I can pace myself and it'll be likable… >>;…

Leave constructive criticism, plers! OO Well... if you want to... but... HELP US! I mean, me. Help ME. >>

Nyai, out!


	2. Missing

Ahh! I actually got some reviews! Thank you! I... I'm so happy... :wipes a tear.: I feel inspired, yosha! Here we go! I even did the dishes quicker so I could work on this… :3

Of course, **I do not own Naruto.** It's wouldn't be rated PG or whatever it is if I did. And this is a **slash** fic! There, my warning and disclaimer. >>

_You make me feel..._

Chapter 2: Missing

"I got DDR Extreme, Kiba! Wanna go to my place and play?" Naruto asked, blue eyes shining towards the doggish boy. Kiba looked up at the sky, biting his lip, contemplating. Even Akamaru looked like he was thinking about it.

"Sure! I don't see why not." He closed his eyes and smiled. Naruto flashed a fox-like grin.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Kiba!" Kiba growled with a playful grin.

"Oh, you wish, blondie! Race you there!" Kiba laughed and bolted off already, and Naruto yelled complaints as he started running after him.

As Naruto was still stuck behind, Kiba yelled a quick threat, "Loser has to kiss Uchiha!"

(At the ramen stand, Sasuke sneezed. Perking up, he wondered faintly if it could be Naruto talking about him.)

"WHAAAAT?" Naruto's eyes widened, and he tried to speed up. "No way in hell! Wasn't once enough!" Kiba laughed demonically, nearly tripping as he wasn't pay attention, laughing even more at the memory of the time they accidentally kissed.

Naruto inwardly felt a strange, now that he thought about the Uchiha. 'I haven't seen him in a while... I've been so caught up hanging out with Kiba! Maybe I should stop by sometime and say hello.' Naruto blinked, realizing he was thinking civilly about the dark-haired boy. He shook his head to himself, 'Okay, that was… strange. I meant to... to fight with! Yea!' Naruto grinned in satisfaction with his excuse. 'Maybe tomorrow!'

But as he thought about Sasuke, he felt like something was missing...

After an even amount of "wins" on DDR, Naruto and Kiba decided to take a break. They played on controllers, since Naruto didn't own a DDR mat, to Kiba's dismay, who loved to play DDR.

"You hungry, Kiba? Akamaru?" Naruto pet the white and brown dog's stomach who was twitching on his back on Naruto's puffy, orange pillow. The dogs tongue hung out over his nose, and he barked. The blonde grinned, and scratched his stomach more, and Akamaru started kicking his foot.

Kiba chuckled a bit, "He sure likes you a lot, Naruto. Strange." The blue-eyed boy looked at him.

"How so?" he mused. Kiba stared at Naruto for a moment, eyes filled with... something Naruto couldn't quite place his finger on. Naruto blinked, though caught in his entranced gaze. "K... Kiba? You... Are you okay?"

Kiba leaned closer, hand pressing against the wall to the side of Naruto's face, the other hand lightly placed on the nervous boy's chest.

"Akamaru doesn't usually like the people I like," Kiba whispered. He was so close to the blonde that he felt the breath of the whisper trail across his lips, sending a shiver down his spine. Dark eyes looked Naruto's face up and down, from blushing whiskers to chin, to his forehead covered by golden bangs... then he grinned widely and leaned back. "I'm just kidding with you, man!"

Naruto, whose eyes were wide and heart barely beating, was about ready to faint. His breath unhitched, and he breathed out in relief.

"So what do you have to eat?" Kiba became his regular self, playing with Akamaru as though he were a doll. Naruto stared at him, and released the hold on his heart.

"R... ramen... I have stuff for sandwiches..." Naruto said softly. Kiba looked at his curiously, then gave him a huge pat on the shoulder, laughing.

"Chill out, Naru-chan! I didn't mean it!" Naruto narrowed his eyes in playful anger.

"Well, what do you expect me to react like! You scared me! And stop calling me by '-chan'!" He stood up, and crossed his arms, stomping through the house to the kitchen.

Kiba stared out the doorway, then smiled, turning to Akamaru, scratching behind his ear. "If only he took me seriously, eh, Akamaru?"

Akamaru let out a soft whine, licking Kiba's hand sympathetically.

* * *

w00t! Chapter 2! ; I'm sorry they're so short… oo Although I move kinda quicker that way! Hehe. I hope it's thus far enjoyable... :3 

Nyai-neko, out again!


	3. Worried

Oh my goodness:O My dad managed to get internet here at our place on the beach on his laptop. Awesome, j0! So here's a chapter… Not sure I like it, but... Leave me some criticism, eh:3 Maybe I'll replace it later if it keeps bugging me.

**_(DC/W: I don't own Naruto. This is a slash fic; male x male! Don't like it, don't read it!)_**

_You make me feel..._

Chapter 3: Worried.

"Yeah! Training today, finally!" Naruto threw an enthusiastic fist into the air, whooping. A few children in the street stared at him funny, but the blonde disregarded them. "I finally get to see Sasuke!"

He froze, arm still up in the air, vulpine grin still stuck on his face.

'...what?'

He leaned back, hands over his face. "I didn't mean that! I meant... I meant I get to fight him!" The kids in the street slowly edged away from the boy who was talking to himself.

'Oh, gawd, Sasuke, what are you doing to me..?' Naruto blushed, and looked at the pebbled ground. He couldn't deny the strong longing in his chest to see the dark boy. His raven hair, pale, soft skin, even those eyes that betrayed no emotion...

Naruto clenched his fist, and started running to the bridge his team always met on. Since when did his team mate cause such complicated emotions to control him..? Sasuke was missing, and he felt it. A cold loneliness in his heart... Why hadn't he felt compelled to see him all this time he'd been talking to Kiba, and so much?

'Come to think of it, Kiba's been acting strange...' the rushing blonde thought. He blushed, remembering the day before how Kiba had been so close... Almost as though he'd kiss him! Haha, what a strange...

"Hey Naruto, what are you running for?" a girl's voice said, and the blonde stopped, almost passing right by there meeting place.

"Ah, Sakura!" He turned and bowed a small greeting. "Good morning." Sakura frowned at him.

"Have you seen Sasuke? He's usually early..." She flipped her pink hair behind her shoulder, green eyes searching up and down the path and bridge. Obviously she wasn't truly concerned with Naruto, but with Sasuke's whereabouts.

Naruto crossed his arms, his blue eyes starting to fire up with anger. What did this girl think she liked about Sasuke? Does she know his habits? Did she know anything about him?

"Ohh, I want to ask him on a date today!" She clutched her hands together, and held them over her heart. "Oh, Sasuke..."

The blonde was getting too enraged by the girl's behavior to think about how he never got angry before at her saying such things. 'What the hell is she saying! Sasuke doesn't even like her! He would never! Besides, I won't let her have Sasuke!'

The blonde was startled at his sudden possessiveness. 'Err... What!' He shook his head violently, face bathed in a red blush. 'Oh, no, this isn't happening...'

"I loveeee Sasuke!" she chirped, hugging herself, looking too giddy to be sane.

And just as Naruto was about to snap, Kakashi appeared.

"Ara! Where is Sasuke-kun?" he said in is usual, sing-song voice.

Naruto stomped his foot, looking at Kakashi with a demonic glare, canine teeth flashing with his sneer. Kakashi raised an unseen eyebrow, and looked at him quizzically. Naruto growled softly, then crossed his arms again, turning his back to the sensei.

"My, my, someone's not in a good mood," Kakashi mused to Sakura's ear.

"Really? Who?" Sakura had just snapped out of a daydream. Kakashi nodded towards Naruto, who had a black, imaginary cloud of moodiness over his head. Sakura stared, then shrugged, returning to her daydreams.

Kakashi sighed. 'Only thinking of Sasuke, huh...' He walked over to Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'I guess that makes two of them.' Kakashi cleared his throat, "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Naruto, still in a fully-capable-of-snapping-mood, turned on him.

"I'm tired of... Of people talking about Sasuke! And I don't know why, so it makes me angrier!" he whispered in his fury. He didn't understand his sudden trust in the teacher, but right now, he didn't care. "No one really knows him..! It disgusts me!" Naruto blushed furiously, then looked down. "Sasuke is... he's..." The blonde thought for a moment. He's what?

Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Why don't you go check up on him? I'm pretty sure he's at home... I heard from a friend he's sick, actually.

Imaginary fox ears popped from the spiky, golden mess of Naruto's head, folding downward in worry. "He... he is?" Kakashi nodded, and still smiling, pet the youth's head.

"Training's cancelled for today... See you in two days, Naruto-kun." After a quick word with Sakura, he disappeared, and Sakura headed home disappointedly after waving goodbye to Naruto.

"That idiot..! What's he going and getting sick for!" Though as he rushed through the streets once more, the vulpine boy hoped that Sasuke was okay, and was happy to know he'd at least get to see him.

'What if he... he didn't miss me as much as... as I do?' he thought shyly, and a bit sadly, even. 'I guess I'll found out soon, huh..?'

Well... There it was. o.o I'll try to start making my chapters longer for you guys! I need to get this thing moving along… I don't like the progress... But I continue, for you few fans. :love:


	4. Vulnerable

W00t! Here's your chapter 4! I feel so inspired... I love you guys... :happy tear:

_You make me feel..._

Chapter 4: Vulnerable.

"Ugh..." Sasuke turned over in his bed, clutching at thin sheets. He felt his legs freezing, his chest freezing, his arms... "When the hell did it get so cold?" Sasuke looked for his comforters through hazy eyes, just to find them on the floor in a messy heap.

He stayed there for a while, thinking about yesterday. How mentally weak he felt when he saw Kiba and Naruto... Why? Well, ever since he stopped seeing the rambunctious 'enemy' of his, he'd been feeling unwell and moody.

Sniffling, Sasuke threw his legs over the bed, hugging himself. "So freaking cold," he muttered to himself hoarsely, pushing thoughts aside, as to not feel worse. He reached lazily at his dresser beside his bed, tugging a drawer open and getting a long sleeve black shirt, which carried his family's symbol on the back. (It looks like a pokeball on a stick!)

As Sasuke was about to throw himself in a nice, warm shower, his eyes widened when his sight met the face of his clock. It read 10:08.

"Shit! What the hell? Did my alarm not go off at 9? Oh my gawd, I'm late for training by 38 minutes..!" Faintly he thought he remembered slapping it to shut up, and sleeping again. That _never_ happened; especially not to Uchiha Sasuke.

Hurriedly, he decided against his white shorts because the sudden cold front, and pulled on loose black pants, with a few straps hanging off them with fashionable eyelets lining along them.

To add on to his sickness yesterday, he now felt like he had a cold. Great. He openly blamed Naruto in his mind for making his feel like that.

Cursing to himself, sniffling more, he dashed out the door, but ran into something.

No, wait. Some_one_.

"Teme! Watch it, would you? Owww," an ever-so-familiar voice complained. Sasuke had completely fallen over, and it made him realize how the strength in his body was indeed slowly slipping away in his current state. He leaned up on his elbows, rubbing his chin where it fiercely hit Naruto's forehead. He knew it hit there because Naruto complained about his head now.

'...wait, Naruto? What's he doing here?' Sasuke stared almost disbelievingly at the angry dobe, nervousness running through his body now. It made him feel uncomfortgably warm, yet... Safe?

"Where are you going in such a hurry? You should be resting, stupid!" his rival growled.

"What? What do you mean?" Still applying pressure to his chin, the clueless boy sat up completely, seeing the blonde do the same.

"I heard you were sick. Eh? Teme? Hellooo?"

Sasuke was staring at the boy's face. Oh, Naruto was beautiful... His whiskered cheeks were framed by soft, golden strands, accented with contrasting, wild blue eyes...

"Uchiha..?" The Uchiha's fingers trailed over Naruto's cheeks, following the path of his scars... "UCHIHA!" When the blonde yelled, Sasuke was startled back into reality. He saw that his fingers were not actually upon the gentle face of Uzumaki... almost to his disappointment. He blushed deeply, looking down shyly. Wait, what? When did this blonde ever make Sasuke _shy_?

"For the love of..." Naruto trailed on colorfully. "Get the hell in bed, teme!"

"What? But... But what about training?" The teme looked at him curiously, trying not to get caught in another trance...

"Kakashi cancelled, because you're sick."

"How... how did he know?" Sasuke blinked, and finally stood up weakly, but just as quickly nearly fell over.

"Jesus, Sasuke..!" Naruto had to catch the sick boy's arm over his shoulders, grunting, holding him up. "One of Kakashi's friends told him." Naruto found himself blushing, being so close. And his hand was dangerously close to Sasuke's, holding his wrist to help support him. Slowly he started sliding it along, closer to those thin, but strong hands...

"Probably the Ichiraku ramen manager..." Sasuke mumbled, head slumped down. Naruto snapped out of his own daze softly, and then looked at the boy more closely. Sasuke had dark lines forming under his eyes, which were half closed in exhaustion. His gold eyebrows furrowed in worry, and he pat Sasuke's back lightly.

"You should take a warm shower then go to sleep," Naruto said softly. Sasuke felt his heart throb at the kind tone Naruto used, blushing more fiercely, and suddenly feeling fainter. "Hey..!" The blue-eyed boy nearly fell over when Sasuke became limper... then laughed some. "You lazy teme."

When Naruto laughed so lively... Sasuke became a light-headed, full-blown fan "girl," fainting completely.

* * *

Kekeke, I made Sasuke so girly... Sorry. X3 Hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews! 


	5. Possessive

Don't own Naruto, this is slashy, blah blah. o.o 5th chapter already! You guys are awesome. xD

_You make me feel..._

Chapter 5: Possessive.

Sasuke groaned, sitting upright, rubbing his eyes. As he sat up, something fell from his head and onto his lap, cold moisture meeting his leg. He blinked at the sleep faded from his eyes, and realizing there was a hand cloth on his forehead. Huh? Who put that there..?

"Ah, you finally woke up," a voice chirped. Black, hazy eyes looked up at a happy looking face. No, he was smirking. He was proud of something... "I can't believe _the_ Uchiha fainted in my arms!" Naruto mocked. Sasuke glared, suddenly remembering what had happened, blushing embarrassedly.

"Sh-shut up," he muttered. He fainted because Naruto was being so kind to him... and his laugh! Oh, how he loved his laugh... he couldn't believe that Naruto actually shared something like that with him. This being the first time he had, he couldn't help it. 'Ha, take that, Kiba... Oh, but... I bet they laugh all the time together, who know—'

Naruto started to act like one of Sasuke's fan girls, friendly although; interrupting the dark-haired boy's thoughts. "Oh, Sasuke! Is it true? Thou hath fainted in my unworthy arms?" Naruto kneeled by Sasuke's bed, where he now sat, arms over his chest "lovingly." Naruto couldn't believe that, in some odd way, he felt like saying that seriously to him.

The Uchiha did something unexpected back to Naruto's silly actions.

"Oh, but Naruto-chan, you are more than worthy," Sasuke whispered, running a finger under Naruto's jaw, to the tip of his chin, leaning his face up. Naruto blushed furiously; in surprise that the Uchiha joked back (or at least he _thought_ he was), and at those long, gentle fingers tracing his jaw.

'Sasuke..? Ohh, this... Why do I feel so flustered..? We're only... only joking, right?'

The blonde's heart raced, and he managed to softly kid, "But Sasuke..."

"Shhh," Sasuke eased quietly, finger trailing up to Naruto's lips to silence him. Blue eyes became dazed, and his soft, plush lips parted slightly, teasing the seme of the situation.

'Oh, oh, ohhh... my god...' Sasuke felt light-headed again. 'I can't get caught up! No, he'll... I'm not even acting myself! I have to find out if he... What he feels... I know! I'll tease him. Yes, genius ninja idea...' The poor boy was too dazed to realize what a stupid idea it was.

Only Sasuke's finger separated their mouths, now...

And with a sudden smirk, Sasuke pulled away, leaving the room. (Omg, I'm horrible to my fans!)

Naruto was frozen in place, arm stuck in a position where he was about to grab Sasuke's shirt.

Then, he fell over, mouth foaming.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was leaning against a wall outside, knees weakening and grabbing his chest, and it felt like his whole _body_ was blushing. 'Jesus..! Why didn't I just... kiss...' Sasuke felt weaker even _thinking_ the word. Little did he know, Naruto was thinking just about the same thing back in his room... on the floor, dizzy eyes swirling.

_Diiiiiiing doooooong!_

Easily startled now, Sasuke regained his composure, and was about to answer the door.

"Teme, go lay down! You're sick," Naruto shoved him back towards his bedroom, almost causing him to fall over. With a soft, awkward pout, Sasuke went back to bed.

So, the blonde opened the door, complaining about... his and Sasuke's little moment, face still tinted with red.

"...Kiba?"

"Hey, Naru-chan!" Kiba waved cheerfully. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing... What are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised, staring dumbfounded as the brown-haired boy strolled in casually. Kiba looked around him disappointedly, too. "Aw, where's Akamaru?"

"Kakashi told me you were over here... And Akamaru is at home; too cold for him. Where is this?" Kiba looked around. "It's really big, too... And traditional."

"Uhm, this is Sasuke's place. He's sick, and I... I'm just taking care of him..." Naruto said nervously. 'Oh gawd, what will Kiba think?'

"Really? Haha! Sucks for Uchiha," he said, sticking his tongue out.

"I heard that." Sasuke emerged coolly from his room, standing behind the confused blonde, clinging to his door way so he wouldn't fall over.

Naruto turned around, glaring at Sasuke, though not directly; he still felt really awkward. "Shouldn't you be resting? Yeesh!"

Sasuke stared past Naruto's head at Kiba, examining him with a smirk.

"I need help getting to the bathroom to shower," he announced, not losing eye contact with the canine boy. Something flickered in Kiba's thin, dark eyes, and his eyebrows narrowed some.

Sasuke's smirk widened, especially as Naruto circled an arm around his waist (though Sasuke became _more_ flushed). A success – Sasuke's eyes caught the jealousy in Kiba's eyes.

Kiba faintly wished he'd brought Akamaru, to attack that fucking, smirking Uchiha who was all over _his_ Naruto...

* * *

Annnnd I stop there. O.o Sorry. X3; I... don't have much to say! I'm sorry! But thank you guys! I appreciate your reviews, so much! -sparkles and hearts- 


	6. Butterflies

Man! These chapters are spreading like wildfire! xD It's sooo fun to write this! Well, here's a turn on things! Enjoy!

Oh, the _italics_ are used for flashbacks... I guess that could count for the beginning, too. oo Past thoughts. Yea, that works out! Okay, here we go. –Lov3!-

_You make me feel..._

Chapter 6: Butterflies.

_I don't know how, or when, it happened. Actually, I think I might. Always, always in class, the boy would make a fool of himself. He was loud, boisterous, annoying even. Always outspoken. But in being all these things, he just wished to make a point. Usually that he would be hokage – But I know that's his wish to be acknowledged by everyone. No one treats him right. Why? I don't know. The adults always speak of him as though he's... he's a monster, for lack of any other word. The children treat him the same, because the adults' attitude has rubbed off on him._

_Anyways; every day, seeing this boy act like this, I always thought him to be stupid. Only recently, I've realized that... I was growing attached to his notorious acts. Now I see he's brave to behave the way he does. Not everyone has enough vigor and confidence to reach for their dreams and take no shit from anyone. I admire that..._

Kiba and Sasuke were glaring daggers at each other, although Sasuke had a proud smirk as he walked off with Naruto's hand on his waist, and shoulders supporting his arm. It wasn't a very large smirk; he couldn't muster up enough attitude through his sickness for one. But Kiba got the point – Uchiha was trying to mark his "territory."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Kiba scoffed loudly. The nerve of the stupid Uchiha! He clutched his fist angrily. For Naruto's sake, he had pushed down the urge to jump up and beat the Uchiha. His face became flushed, and he looked down.

The blonde boy was talking about Sasuke yesterday, and the way he sounded when he spoke...

"_So, Naru-chan, how's training been?" Kiba asked. Naruto stretched his arms out in front of him, cracking his neck side to side, pretending he didn't just call him by such a childish suffix._

_"Oh, same old. We haven't had training in a while, but I go back tomorrow," he said, grinning vulpine-like. "Finally something to help me be hokage!" Kiba laughed._

_"DDR helps with coordination, maybe that'd aid you too, if I didn't kick your ass so much." Naruto flashed angry, triangular eyes at Kiba, about to yell something, but was cut off by the snickering brown-haired boy. "Who's on your team again?"_

_Being Naruto, he already forgot the insult, and answered, "Kakashi's the team jounin and my team mates are Sakura and... Sasuke." Naruto's blue eyes shone for a moment and his thin scars were dusted with a light pink. Kiba stared at him curiously._

_"Uchiha, huh..?" Naruto nodded, and seemed to have calmed a little. Odd, in Kiba's view. They were always so jumpy around each other._

_"I haven't fought with him in a while. He'll probably take my ass down," Naruto said, slightly amused, smiling softly. Smiling!_

_"Mm." Kiba sensed a feeling from Naruto... He missed the genius ninja, didn't he? Kiba knew Naruto felt more than he let on... and knew there was no way he could measure up to that._

Kiba shook his head. 'Don't let it be true, that he likes this... This Uchiha... What's so special about him? I don't get it...' Kiba walked to the doorway, leaning against the wall there sadly, deciding he'd leave once Naruto came out again. Although, he didn't trust Sasuke being alone with his fox...

"Jeez, Sasuke... How did you get so sick?" Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, watching as Naruto turned on the large faucet. The sickly boy decided he wanted a bath, rather...

"You, dobe," he accused. Naruto flashed him angry, confused eyes.

"What! How in the hell could I get you sick, jerk?" he growled. Sasuke really grated his nerves, sometimes.

Sasuke's eyes became abruptly serious as they met with oceanic ones. Naruto stared down at him, confused at the sudden softness in Sasuke's gaze, his angry expression disappearing.

A hand trailed up Naruto's chest, gathering the orange fabric as it traveled up to the neck of the shirt. Those oceanic eyes widened, and blushing, he didn't move away. Actually, he moved obediently when Sasuke tugged Naruto downward, fingers curled under the hem of the neckline.

Without losing contact of each other's eyes, ever-so-softly Naruto cooed, "S... Sasuke..." no longer in question of what the Uchiha was doing; just acknowledging he was... And liking it, of course.

"You... have no idea what you're doing to me," Sasuke whispered, the gentle wind of his breathing grazing over Naruto's lips. "I'm sick because..." Now, even the almighty Uchiha was blushing out of nervousness. "Because you haven't been near me... I haven't seen your face..." As though echoing the word, soft fingertips traced from Naruto's temple to his jaw, lingering there. "And I... I miss it..." Sasuke swallowed a butterfly that threatened the ability of his words' escape; which now fluttered about in his stomach troublesomely. He felt the need to let him know. He _wanted_ him to know, because... Sasuke had to know:

"Do you... do you feel it too... Naruto?"

Naruto's mouth opened slightly, eyes half closed, dazed by the hand cupping the side of face, the dark pools of fear he stared into, the hand that held him close to his face as though if it let go, Naruto would be lost forever.

"Sasuke, I..." Naruto's hands hesitantly, fearfully, held onto the black cloth of the other boy's shirt. "I feel it... I missed it... seeing you, being... being near you..." Sasuke looked as though he was going to cry out of happiness. His eyes softened even more, a tender smile crossing his lips. He felt shaky, but his body was still. He felt warm, but outside it was cold... A number of oxymoronic things that only a feeling like this makes you feel.

Naruto took a sudden initiative, circling his arms around Sasuke's neck, and pressing his lips onto his. Dark eyes widened, as bright ones closed happily. After being stunned for a few moments by the bliss of being connected to Naruto, he closed his eyes away too, pulling the boy closer.

The two pulled away finally, gasping silently for breath. They could inhale through their nose rather than their mouth, but the sensation had them both afraid to breathe.

Sasuke smirked devilishly after a moment of shocked staring, then making sure the blonde was held closely to him, fell backwards into the bathtub.

"Uwaaah, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelped. Water splashed carelessly onto the floor, sloshing across the whole bathroom. Sasuke laughed, messing up the blonde hair of Naruto's. Naruto grinned awkwardly, splashing at Sasuke's face, laughing with him.

Though outside the door, was someone who was not so happy... Earthy hair hiding his sad eyes, the unhappy Kiba dashed out of the house quickly.

* * *

That one was a bit longer... Did I satisfy a few cravings? No? Want more? Awww. xD I actually had someone hoping for KibaNaru! Don't worry, he's not over with! I personally like the pairing. Oo And Kiba is so underrated sometimes! Poor puppy... But so far, this fic isn't quite working with him. n.n' Oh well... we'll see... Maybe I can insert a few side pairings, eh? Well, Nyai out! 


	7. Broken

Sorry to make you guys wait! I've been so busy. Started Night School n' stuff… Oo I'm so, so, SOOOO SORRY! TT

_You make me feel..._

Chapter 7: Broken.

Kiba slammed the door to his house rudely. More of, uncaringly. He stomped up the stairs loudly, receiving loud protests from his sister.

"Cut that out, would you! You're gonna make shit fall and break!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Kiba growled loudly, reaching his room and slamming that door as well.

'I knew it, I knew it!' he thought to himself, back pressed on the door, and head leaned down in misery. 'I knew I shouldn't have let myself like him..!'

Down in the kitchen, Kiba's sister flinched at every slam and stomp. She angrily returned to her dishes, but in the middle of scrubbing a plate, sighed and stopped. Something was wrong, and she found it in herself to be worried.

Stepping upstairs gently, she approached Kiba's room, knocking softly.

"Kiba..? Are you okay?" she asked kindly.

"Leave me alone..." a muffled voice returned from the other side of the door. That in itself let the older sister know what happened. Her brunette brother was never quiet, unless it dealt with _him_.

"It's that Naruto boy, isn't it?" She didn't hold the blonde against anything dealing with the Kyuubi, but hurting her brother was something else, of course.

Kiba flinched at his name, not replying.

"Kiba, let me in, please," his sister suggested politely. After a few silent moments, the door opened, revealing her heartbroken little brother. She stepped towards him, hugging, stroking his wild hair softly. Only in times like these, she realized, was she ever kind to her brother.

"I'm sorry, sis... I knew better, I did, but I still..."

"Shh, it's okay. Tell me what happened."

Kiba sighed, pulling away slowly. He felt better, knowing his sister was genuinely worried. Even though she knew about his infatuation for Naruto, he decided to explain from the beginning.

"You cheater!" Naruto yelled. "I demand a rematch!"

Sasuke smirked, "Yea, right. You just suck, dobe." Naruto threw his arms up, dropping the Gamecube controller, infuriated by the amused boy.

"That's it! You're getting it now!"

"How do you expect to—" Sasuke was cut off as Naruto pounced on him, tickling his sides, getting a well-earned scream from the Uchiha. "Stop, stop!"

The blonde laughed evilly. "No way! I have no mercy!" The dark-haired boy couldn't resist it anymore, and bursted out laughing. Naruto abruptly stopped, and small traces of laughter slowly faded from Sasuke.

Naruto stared down at the boy. 'I've never heard him laugh before...'

They shared a mutual stare, until Naruto nudged him with a vulpine smirk. "The great Uchiha is _ticklish?_"

Sasuke blushed, turning his head stubbornly. "No! I was... laughing at your stupid expression," came the lame excuse. The fox-boy's smirk only widened, and he poked Sasuke's side, who gave an immediate flinch.

"Ha! You are!"

"So!" Sasuke in turn grabbed at Naruto's side, and blinked when not even a peep came from him. He looked to meet a triumphant grin.

"I'm not ticklishhhh," he said in a sing-song voice. Furrowing his eyebrow in playful frustration, he evilly, evilly remembered a time when Sakura's hair had brushed up on Naruto's neck... Naruto yelped and jumped away, shoulders upward towards his neck for protection. At the time, he and Sakura were just confused. Now, though... Now he understood.

"Oh, really?" The dark-eyed boy sat up, and leaned in towards his neck, swiftly flicking his tongue against the soft skin.

The blonde gasped, grabbing his neck, shoulders going up quickly. "G-gaaah! How did you know I was ticklish there!" Just like Naruto, to blab out that it was indeed his weak point. Sasuke chuckled at his victorious feat.

"I'm just very observant," he mused, and circled his arms around the boy, pulling his neck closer and attacking again with mouth and tongue.

Naruto's whole body tingled with warmth, and where Sasuke gently graced his neck was a burning sensation; but a good one that made him feel... Loved?

Suddenly Naruto moaned out, "Nnh, Sasuke…" The predator stopped, lips pressed between the tamed fox's shoulder and neck.

'That sounded so... sexy...'

Heat started to build up in Sasuke's abdomen, threatening to make it physically known. 'Oh, shit!' If it happened, it would be right against Naruto's leg... He all ready started feeling himself get somewhat... _excited._

"E-eeto, Naruto..." he whispered helplessly. "Hold on a sex. I mean, mean… sec!" Sasuke's face flushed into a deep red, his heart pounding as he hurriedly got up and ran for the bathroom.

Naruto sat there dazed still, confused, but being the silly blonde he was, he shrugged it off with a light sneeze.

Wrinkling his nose, he wondered out loud, "Is someone talking about me?"

(Maybe Sasuke in the bathroom... if you know what I mean. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge!)

----------------------

Okay, enough of this lame chapter! Again I apologizeeee! HOPE IT WAS ENJOYABLE I THOUGHT IT SUCKED. xD;;


End file.
